<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Am I by xenohog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268516">Who Am I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenohog/pseuds/xenohog'>xenohog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sonic Adventure 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenohog/pseuds/xenohog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a prequel i guess to the moment leading up to prof. gerald's execution for his crimes against humanity in SA2, as it goes he brainwashes Shadow to execute his revenge fantasy.</p><p>Also something too about grief and misanthropy.</p><p>i thought it would be fun to think about what he was thinking in that time, i also just wanted a way to make it make sense that he brainwashes shadow AFTER he's taken into custody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein and his monster lmao :'(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you awaken. You shall avenge me. You shall destroy this earth and everyone on it… For they have taken from me… Something that can never be returned…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know you can do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The time will come…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told the guards he just wanted a moment to say goodbye to his creation. Alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was like a son to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said. Who would deny an </span>
  <em>
    <span>old man </span>
  </em>
  <span>up for execution just one last wish?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through it’s fur. It was already unconscious, being prepped to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>put away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A deathless sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course they weren’t going to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew what it was capable of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A weapon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One they would get, indeed. They wanted it from the start. <em>It’s why the government shut down his research. They wanted it for their own.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had it coming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked peaceful lying there, but this creature would never know peace, and neither would mankind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hid the device under his sleeve. Still a crafty mad scientist, indeed. He attached it to it’s head as it implanted data. When the creature awoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whenever that may be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it would have an agenda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His agenda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would make them pay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed the device from the creature’s head. It would have peaceful dreams. Good memories with his granddaughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>A</span></em> <em><span>reason. A Justification. Remember what was taken.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A driving force for it’s actions. When it woke it wouldn’t forget. Nobody would forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody would use his creation for their personal gain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through it’s fur one last time before leaning over to kiss it’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my son.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>